deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erron Black vs John Wick
Erron Black vs John Wick is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE featuring Erron Black from Mortal Kombat and John Wick from...John Wick. Description Two sharpshooters go toe to toe in this battle. Whose aim will prove true? Will John Wick end the 150 year old cowboy or will Erron Black fuck it off? Interlude Wiz: The firearm. A weapon more ancient than you think. Dating back to the 16th century, guns were already implemented by armies who were rich enough to afford these powerful weapons. Boomstick: No matter how old the gun is, it still packs a punch, as long as it fires hot lead faster than the speed of sound. Wiz: And our two combatants are masters of this martial art. Wiz: John Wick, the legendary assassin with an aptitude for firearms. Boomstick: Erron Black, the Outworld gunslinger who rarely misses a shot. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, gear and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. John Wick Wiz: The underground world of crime is a common place for betrayal and deceit. As long as money is involved, trickery follows. Boomstick: When someone gets scammed by these liars, criminals call in other criminals that kill these criminals. For a price. Wiz: Assassins, mercenaries, the top of the criminal food chain. Even crime bosses pale in comparison to these guys. And our combatant for this battle happens to be one of them. John Wick. Boomstick: John Wick is known by many names, including Baba Yaga, The Devil, The Reaper, The Boogeyman and The Legendary Hitman. If you hear this name in the sentence: (You) will be liquidated by (any of Wick's names), do yourself a favor and kill yourself. Or just run. Which is less successful than the former choice. Wiz: John Wick served in the United States Marine Corps before turning to a life of crime. He put his soldier skills to use as a professional hitman for the Continental, a hotel that exclusively caters to criminals. Boomstick: Sometimes, I wonder why this big ass hotel isn't taken down by the cops yet. Maybe the cops are too scared of its one inhabitant. You know who I'm talking about. Wiz: A russian man named Viggo Tarasov hired John Wick to do his wet work, hiring him because of his impressive kills, he witnessed John Wick kill three men with a pencil. After countless tasks of murder, John Wick met a woman named Helen. He requested the mob leader to let him leave his criminal life to marry Helen. He accepted his plea, but before he could leave, he must do an "impossible task", slay all of Viggo's enemies. Boomstick: Buuuuut he's John Wick and managed to kill every single one of them with the help of an Italian mafia boss. After he completed the task, he let John go live a crimefree life with his wife. Wiz: Tragedy struck Wick before he knew it. Helen was diagnosed with terminal cancer and before she died, she left him a dog named Daisy to keep him company. A man named Iosef Tarasov, son of the Tarasov mob leader, met Wick in a gas station, and asks him if he could buy the car from him. Boomstick: Wick refused to give him the car after throwing the b-word at him, causing him to break into Wick's house at night and steal his car, killing his dog in the process, which was the reason behind John Wick's rebirth, and with his rebirth, came Hell itself, ready to destroy all who oppose Wick. Wiz: Wick killed many of Iosef's bodyguards sent by his father, but not without the help of firearms. His standard sidearm is the Glock 26 handgun and the H&K P30L handgun. These pistols are both chambered in 9x19mm bullets, which is a weak yet lightweight caliber. Boomstick: Wick's rifle of choice is a Coharie Arms CA-415 assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. Wick's version of the rifle has a holographic sight that allows for more accurate shots and a vertical grip to reduce vertical recoil. You know, when your gun goes up after pulling the trigger. Wiz: Wick also has a Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun chambered in 12 gauge shells. 12 gauge shells have a wide pellet spread that can do enough damage to make an inch deep hole with each pellet. And a 12 gauge shell can carry up to a thousand pellets in one shell, making an instant kill in close range. These shells, however, are easily countered by even the weakest body armor plates. Boomstick: Wick has survived many encounters with fellow assassins who are on par with his skill, survived an explosion and getting hit by cars. He's got a really high pain tolerance when fighting other assassins. He even killed a sumo wrestler henchman! Wiz: Wick is a master of close quarters combat, but he mainly does that with handguns. His style of Gun Fu is by grappling, parrying or countering any close range strike and subduing the target, then finishing them off with a bullet or more. Boomstick: He may have tanked a car crash and a fall from a club balcony while having a few bullets lodged in him, but he isn't immortal. Just a quick head shot will kill him, unless he lets you shoot him, which is nearly impossible. To compensate for his extremely powerful combatant that will fight him later on, we're gonna give him complimentary body armor and helmet! John Wick: Who am I fighting anyway? (scene cuts to Erron Black doing his Quick Draw brutality on Triborg, a bulletproof cyborg) John Wick: Shit. Erron Black Wiz: In the era of the American frontier, a certain group of badasses flourished. Such as gunslingers and outlaws that predate the innocent and weak. Boomstick: One of them was named Erron Black, a mysterious gunslinger with really vague origins. His name sounds like something you'd come up with in your DnD sessions as a nomadic character. Wiz: Originally from Earthrealm, Black found himself in Outworld due to mysterious reasons. It's plausible that he discovered a dimensional portal to Outworld in order to get there. Boomstick: As a mercenary and a rather unsociable nomad, Erron Black travelled through Outworld's vast domain, while selling his amazing guns and his own services to the highest bidder. This attracted the attention of Kotal Kahn, who hired him to kill and capture anyone he pleases. Wiz: Because of Kotal Kahn's large sum of pay, Erron Black no longer wants to return to Earthrealm, finding joy with his employer's massive income given to him. He's quite hostile to Earthrealm natives, as shown when the Kombat Kids asked him to arrange a meeting with Kotal Kahn. The Kombat Kids show them Raiden's... Boomstick: Passport. It's a passport. Wiz: No, Boomstick, it isn't. It's Raiden's offical seal to prove that they were sent by him. And he makes a conjecture that's its a bootleg product, saying that he could buy those at the stalls of Outworld. Boomstick: He's a badass. In fact, the MK community gave him positive feedback after he was revealed, calling him a first rate Stryker. Sorry Stryker, you were a pretty boring character. Wiz: Black has mainly worked for Kotal Kahn, but because of his mercenary nature, he follows the highest bidder, which was the Black Dragon. And things didn't really work out between them, which changed Black's perspective on the Black Dragon. Boomstick: Erron Black is a master gunslinger, wielding an impressive arsenal. He's got a lever action rifle, sand grenades, two six shooters, caltrops and even a makeshift sword made out of a Baraka arm! Wiz: They're called Tarkatans. Anyways, Black is an extremely mobile character which prefers to go on the offensive. Black's fighting style mainly consists of standard martial arts combined with guns. Black uses revolvers more than his fist as a close range weapon. Boomstick: Black can also slide towards his enemies that throws them into the air, while he empties his revolvers on his opponent while airborne. He also uses tackling techniques to shoot a mag full of bullets into the enemy's face! Wiz: Black's rifle doubles as a club and a ranged weapon. He uses it in melee form by smacking it across their face, similar to an uppercut, and the impact launches them into the air, allowing him to follow up with a shot once their airborne. He can quickly load three bullets into the chamber of his lever action rifle while firing it rapidly. Boomstick: Black's hand is so fast he can fan the hammer of his revolver faster than any gunslinger, emptying his revolver in less than a second! He even uses Sand Grenades that damage and blind the enemy after it blows up. He can lessen the detonation time by immediately shooting it. He can also burst it in his hand while its in front of an enemy's face, without damaging his hand from the explosion and all the shattered glass. Oof. Wiz: His unconvetional part of the arsenal includes caltrops that stop runnning enemies dead at their tracks while damaging them. He even uses sand as a part of his arsenal. Boomstick: Just like Hank Hill. Wiz: He throws a handful or more sand that deals little damage to them while blinding and stunning them. His most unusual part of his arsenal is the makeshift Tarkatan sword that he fashioned from a Tarkatan's severed arm. He can use it to infect his enemies with a bacteria that enters them once Black has made a wound in the enemy. Wiz: Black has performed many feats in his life, such as being able to ricochet multiple bullets off the coins to hit their opponent. Boomstick: Tell me a valid reason why this character sucks, that's right! He doesn't suck at all! ''' Wiz: Black can even ricochet bullets on their own, as seen his X-Ray move. ' '''Boomstick: 'Can someone tell me how did that bullet ricochet off shattered bone? Wiz: Mortal Kombat. That's why. Boomstick: He even went toe to toe with a possessed Raiden before becoming unconscious, while tanking his lightning attacks and possibly killed that Ryu clone of the Black Dragon, Kobra. He also defeated a newcomer combatant, Kung Jin. He has yet to gain a victory, but being an Outworld lackey doesn't get you much victories, like Reptile and Baraka.' Black has lived for many years, gaining a lot of experience on the way. Despite that, he was defeated by Cassie Cage, Kung Jin and Takeda. a bunch of newcomers.' Erron Black: I suggest you hit the trail. '' ''Triborg: Your toys cannot harm me. '' ''Erron Black: '''My bullets cut through metal... and bullshit.' Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, and it's time for a... '''Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE!' DEATH BATTLE An illegal sweatshop that was thought to be a derelict warehouse will be the main setting of this battle. John Wick arrives through the loading dock at the back, not without killing the guards first with silenced shots. He dumps the bodies into a garbage dumpster and quietly shoots and slashes and stabs his way to the garage door. He lifts the door, realizing that it wasn't locked. John Wick: They didn't even lock it. Strange. He finds his way into the room where the mobsters are gambling. It's reinforced with a steel door with a small viewing port. He plants a C4 charge then detonates it, killing the guards near the door. He quickdraws his shotgun and kills all the henchmen before they even pull out their guns, and aims for the last target who was actually out of his line of sight. Henchman: Nighty night. The henchman pulls out a knife and attempts to slash Wick, but he successfully dodges him and grapples him to the ground, and says something to him before shooting him in the head with his pistol. John Wick: Ate your own words. Henchman: Fuck. The bullet leaves a nice hole in the henchman's head. He gets up and proceeds to massacre the rest of the henchmen before confronting the dealer. He wears a golden suit, has an overweight build, and wields an M249 light machine gun. Dealer: Wick. Your reputation precedes you. Who sent you? Wick: No idea. The dealer opens fire on him, while he takes cover using his nearby surroundings as cover. He's pinned down by the suppressive machine gun fire and has no way to get out of it. The bullet salvo finally stops, and Wick gets out of cover to retaliate, but he sees the dealer dead in a pool of blood, his head obliterated with his lower jaw intact. Wick: What was that? A bullet whizzes past Wick's cheek and he quickly takes cover. He peeks around and sees a man clad in leather, with a Stetson hat covering his long brown hair. Black fires another shot from his revolver that collapses a dilapidated pillar behind Wick, while Wick dodges it. Wick: He isn't yours to kill. Black: Doesn't matter. Did it for the money. Wick holsters his gun and pulls out his assault rifle. Black dual wields his revolvers. Wick: Mercenary, you're gonna pay for that. Black: You're not in the contract. That doesn't make me happy. FIGHT Black slides towards his enemy, knocking him upwards while he shoots the airborne Wick twice. Wick lands down and sees two holes in his armor. Black: Now that's something. Wick: Always come prepared. Black rushes towards Wick and attempts to grapple him to the ground, only to be countered with a knee kick to the face. Wick slashes him thrice, nearly stumbling Black to the ground. He fans the hammer of his revolver, firing 4 shots to his knees and feet and finishing it with a headshot, knocking him to the ground. Black rushes towards him again and pistol whips him several times before getting hit with a rifle stock and receiving 30 bullets from Wick's assault rifle, following it up with a shotgun blast that knocks Black backwards. Wick: I thought that was supposed to kill you. Black: Got some magic in me. Wick: Who sent you anyway? Black: Confidential. None of your business. Wick reloads and fires his assault rifle, while Black takes cover and rolls a sand grenade on the ground which explodes on his opponent. Blinded by the blast, Wick blindfires his assault rifle before running out of ammo. Black tosses three coins into the air, and fires shots at each coin, ricocheting off them and hitting Wick's helmet. which completely damages it. Wick is forced to take it off, leaving him vulnerable. Wick: Damn. Black: What a fine fashion accessory. Too bad it won't protect you now. Wick: This isn't an accessory, it's a bullet resistant helmet. Black: All armor is an accessory in my eyes. Wick: Like that hat and head I'm about to shoot. Wick quickly draws his shotgun and fires a blast, while Black easily dodges it, sliding towards him and throwing sand in his eyes. He draws his rifle and unloads three shots while walking backwards, hitting Wick's armor. Wick retaliates with 5 shots that injure Black. Black: Hngh. That all you got? Black fires his rifle, only to realize that the chamber is empty. He whacks it across Wick's face, launching him into the air, then following it up with a slash from his Tarkatan blade, which easily slices the armor, compromising its protective properties, rendering it useless. Wick: Least I can move faster now. Wick dryfires his empty shotgun, discarding it and dual wields his pistol. Black pulls out sand from his pocket blinding him as he blindfires his pistols, grazing Black's exposed arms, leaving a few abrasions. Black uses his Tarkatan blade to impale Wick through the abdomen, lifting him into the air before dropping him to his knees. He pulls out the sword and stabs him three times before breaking the blade off. Wick is left bleeding, but not yet out. Black: Good luck fighting with that. Added some extra weight after you lost some. Wick and Black engage in a pistol whip clash, then Wick grapples Black down to the ground, attempting to stab him with a knife. Black disarms him and Wick grasps Black by the neck, choking him. Wick: I'm gonna ask you one last time. Who. Sent. You. Black: Not....gonna....tell you! Black unholsters a revolver and whacks it across his face, then gets up and pistol whips his face and legs, knocking him down and delivering one last shot. K.O.! Black shoots both of Wick's kneecaps and leaves him to bleed to death... Black: Nice fighting with you. But you're not part of my paycheck. Gonna bag this pig now. ...only for Wick to be rescued by The Sommelier's men. Results Boomstick: Okay Wiz, tell me how a cowboy beat a modern day assassin. Wiz: This fight was clearly in Erron Black's favor, with speed and durability on his side. Erron Black is more maneuverable and faster than John Wick, utilizing slide attacks, and fought combatants faster than John Wick. Boomstick: John Wick may have his training as a Marine, but it's nothing compared to Erron Black's 150 years of stay in Outworld, killing the people in it like Tarkatans. Wiz: Despite Wick's complimentary bulletproof armor given to him prior to the match, and his modern arsenal, it's still not enough for Erron Black's large diverse arsenal. Black has a Tarkatan sword, which can cut through standard bulletproof armor, given the fact that it doesn't protect against blades. Boomstick: Looks like Erron Black lit up his "wick" and blew him up. Wiz: The winner is Erron Black. Trivia *Both combatants are American mercenaries skilled with the use of firearms. *This is Xtasyamphetamine's 5th Death Battle. Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles